Tom Ass the Dank Engine: Chugga-chugga Jew-jew
by AsSRape69
Summary: Part II of the Tom Ass the Dank Engine series. It is zestier than orange shavings.


TOM ASS THE DANK ENGINE: CHUGGA-CHUGGA JEW-JEW

It wis the best of TIMES it wis the worst of TIMES. And that non-descript time was mid 1944. The place; a dank, spatted gutter known for the low priced fellatio given out by a desperate train, clinging to life. That train's name? Tombert Asstein.

He had returd to his original time so that he could finish what he started, what he needed to finish. Only this time, he would nut be able to finish on Pissy's face.

But it would be a steamy scene indeed…

"Look at you. You poor lifeless train." Said a scratchy voice that kind of sounded like a senile Admiral Akbar. The prostitute train layed there caked in layers of semen. It was so long since he had bathed that you could remove each encrusted splooge coating as if they were the layers of an onion. A very VERY ripe onion- that was also covered in semen.

"Oooh… I don't feel so *belch!* Who's there?"

"Tomass, look at what you've become. You're running out of time!" The old man looked down, "You were the best of us. We sent you back because you never needed help from anyone, but here you are. Whoring yourself like a common Tram...p!"

The once hero staggered to his feetseez.

"I don't - *hicc!* - need you telling me what the hell I need to be - *hicc!* - doing…" Sed the drunken, slooty train. As he grew more erect, he also stood up straighter, revealing a bawl piercing on his right lug nut.

"Come with me." Sed the mystery man. And with that he draped a blanket over Thomas, guiding him down the street of the non-descript German town that they were in.

…

Tomass's eyes fluttered open. Having forgotten what had happened, he asked the man, "Emmit, where are we?" But there was no immediate response. This gave Tomass the time to examine himself in the nearby mirror of the non-descript room. It was the first time he saw his ravaged body, thin and broken from the years of low priced sexual favors. He no longer resembled the train he once was. His smokestack was loose and abused from the vigorous, frequent sex. His axels had become droopy. His once metallic glow had faded with rust and semen.

So much semen.

Again, I cannot emphasise how many people splooged on this train.

"Thomas!" Sed Doc Brown and yelled it. "Have you completely lost sight of your mission? Do you not know that Germany is currently trying to exterminate the Jews? We sent you back here so that you could infiltrate the Nazi's as a concentration camp transport and prevent this all from ever happening… but now we need you, Thomas. The Allies are losing, and we need you more than ever. The world needs you."

"To do what?" Sassed Thomas as he twiddled his chromium penis.

Cock Brown sighed. "...we need you to end World War II." As he sed this, Tomass's ass puckered with fear and excitement. But Thomas did not answer.

"So what do you say, Dank Engine? Will you help The Allies?"

"The Allies can suck my fat metallic meat rocket." Sed Thomas as he slowly chugged out the door.

"Thomas!" The train turned back to Emmit, who continued, "Just remember that History repeats itself. I'm not making you do anything."

…

As the hobo locomotive meandered about the streets of wherever the fuck he was, he thought about Percy and his sacrifice. Thomas missed Percy and his gargantuan penis thrusting into his caboose. He knew that if he were to go forward in time to prevent Percy from killing himself, then he also wouldn't have been able to go back in time and fall in love, or something like that. It was like a double edged dick. Either way, Thomas would be fucked.

He remembered what the Doc said though, "History repeats itself." It echoed in Thomas's ear again and again. "Perhaps there was a way…" thought Thomas. With tears in his eyes, he made a resolution and rushed to the other non-descript location that he knew Doc Brown would be at. All the while thinking, "History repeats itself."

He walked in on Doc violently masturbating to a picture of a very thin shakey child on a skateboard wearing a puffy jacket. He was hunched over the picture and foaming at the mouth, pants around his ankles, a-tugging away at his cawk faster than a cocaine addicted monkey. Thomas didn't say a word and let him finish. As the old man reached climax, he screamed, "GREEEAAT MUTHAFUCKIN SCOOOOTT!" His eyes bugged out of his head and he furiously busted a fat nut all over the picture.

Cock Brown looked up at Thomas and sat down, pants still around his ankles.

"So you've changed your mind. I thought you would." And as he sed so his floppy penis twitched.

"Save the chit chat Whore Cock, I'm here for me, not those 6 million Jews. Now sucka m'peen."

Emmit smiled a genuine smile, "Thomas… you're back." And with that he went to his knees a-sucking.

Emmit and Tomass went on a JerKnee. They got Tomass a job as a train to Auschwitz, he carried many Jews there, unable to save them because he needed to build up the trust of The Fuhrer. With each train ride Thomas could feel himself getting stronger, as if the draining life force of the Jews fueled his Jew-hating legs, or wheels, or whatever the fuck he had. I dunno the anatomy of this train doesn't make any goddamn sense. But he was the little engine that could… kill 6 million Jews. He remembered what Percy said though, to make any Jews sit in the back when they took a ride on him, so he did. Except they were all Jews, so to make matters worse for them, Thomas made them cram in the back.

What a dick he was.

After many months Thomas had built up a relationship with The Fuhrer, he was his right hand train. It was Late April of 1945, and Thomas was scheduled to meet the Nazi leader for his gifts to the third reich. He walked into the non-descript living palace of The Fuhrer and was shocked. All the stories Thomas had heard in History class about Hitler were wrong, so so wrong. The narrative that Hitler had Jewish ancestry that he resented couldn't be more wrong, as he looked more Aryan than any one man could. He had blue eyes, and an orange complexion. His hands were so miniscule and tiny that his penis must have been proportional in length and gurth. His whispy hair blew in the breeze like a corn husk, and his harsh, retarded way of speaking would be unable to impress even a four year old. To top it off, he was an uneducated bitter man, that only got elected because of dissatisfaction with the current political system. He was a fucking sad individual with no talent or redeeming qualities of any kind. But Thomas tried not to let this abomination of a leader stop him from mission. "NOW!" He sed with a yell.

A group of Tomass's "friends" appeared on the scene and raped The Nazi leader mercilessly.

It was a scene too steamy to describe. The non-descript fucking raged on for hours and much blood was shed. The sexual acts were too horrific to be described with human words.

Here is what happened...

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the orange Nazi as the 32 inch metal penis of Tom Ass the Dank Engine was rammed up his loose asshole. This went on for several minutes and while doing so, Sheldon Adelson was fingering his mangina and sopping up the slop that fell from the asshole of The Hitler. The Koch brothers sat by and watched, tugging each other flaccid shriveled peens and stimulating the nips.

"Hey David," said one Koch to the other.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I really wish I could get an erection."

"Yeah. Me too." Sed David and continued pulling his brother's soft three inch "penis."

As this ensued, a pair of Russian hookers came upon The Fuhrer and he payed them to piss on him. Stalin claims he has proof of this occurring but Le Fuhrer denies it because he is a lying Nazi pumpkin that spouts inaccurate information. As the hookers wizzed in his gaping mouth, he started crying from the pain of the rape. Sheldon Adelson made sure to sop up these juices as well and he queefed in pleasure. The carcasses of several dead animals were piled onto the frenzy, adding to the pungent stench.

Bill Cosby then came on the scene, and rufied everyone but Thomas, only to mercilessly rape them shortly after. They all got aids and died.

But it was not over.

Tom Ass ran down the hall of the place he was in and discovered just what he was looking for. Godzilla. He was being infused with Jew DNA and made over 9,000 times stronger. He would eventually be released on Japan and the nuclear fallout from the bombings would cause him to grow to monstrous proportions. But nut if Tomass could stop it.

"Hey Thomas, what are we doing?" Sed Tomass's ass to Tomass (becuz his ass could talk only at random points in the story).

"We're stealing Jewzilla from the Germans so that Percy will never have to go supernova and sacrifice himself."

"Oh." replied his asshole.

Thomas went over to steal the Jewzilla's secret Jew gold stash from underneath his yarmulka, which everyone knows is the only way to incapacitate a Jew. But before he could though…

Hitler came back to life!

"Silly Tom Ass, you cannot defeat me that easily." And he gave the Jewzilla $100%. This was so much money to Jewzilla that he grew forty stories tall.

Tomass and Hitler stood on top of the Jewzilla.

"You bastard, it's because of you that my gay fuck buddy died!"

"HAHA!" Sed Hitler.

The two did battle with their dongz. It was an intense fight and many cool things were done. Tom Ass came out on top because his penis was bigger. Tomass stood menacingly over Hitler, with his penis at his throat, ready to strike the final blow.

"Any last words?" Assed Thomas.

"Balls." Sed Hitler

The Nazi was cast from atop the Gigantic Lizard Jew, silent throughout the fall. Once the Jewzilla realized that The Fuhrer was a total fucking liar and didn't pay anyone for the work they had done, he realized that the $100% bill was fake and returd to normal Jew size. Thomas took the Jew gold and left to go see Doc Brown

…

"Great Scott!" Yelled Doc Brown and he cummed out a jizzbolt of 1.21 gigawatts sending them back to the future. He returd to see himself leave to go fall in love with Pissy for the first time.

"So we're too late…" Sed Thomas.

"It would appear so." Sed Nigger Faggot.

Emmit hopped on Thomas and they began to chug away.

"Not yet, as you know." Sed a voice from behind them.

"Shut up, Noam Chomsky!" Sed Thomas angrily, expecting to see his malformed penis. But that's not what he saw. He turned and a smile came upon the train's face. After all the hardship and everything he went through, this is what it was all for. All the prostitution, murder, and aid to genocide of 6 million Jews was worth it for this… Hardcore gay sex with a trian. THE END


End file.
